Halloween
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: Holiday Series: Part 4: It's almost Halloween and the Gold family gets ready and embarks on good old fashioned trick or treating! Will Marcus Gold dress up? Marcus, Belle, Baelfire {12}, Elsa {10}


Summary: It's almost Halloween and the Gold family gets ready and embarks on good old fashioned trick or treating! Will Marcus Gold dress up? Marcus, Belle, Baelfire {12}, Elsa {10}

Rating: T

Pairing: Rumbelle

A/N: Alrighty guys. I know I haven't updated _anything_ in such a long time. Sorry, sorry! Life has gotten the best of me. I'm attempting to update, and I knew I wanted to do this Halloween version of the Holiday series, and it must get out on time! So, therefore here we go. I cannot promise swift updates to my other stories, but I can promise I'm working on the next chapter to _The Maid_ slowly but surely. I'm not sure when it'll come out. But, I do wish to finish this Holiday series :-).

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Part 4: Holiday Series: Halloween

"Is daddy gonna dress up too, Mom?" the small voice asked as the three of them walked along the isles of the Halloween store.

Belle looked down at her daughter and shrugged. "I'm not sure sweetheart. You'll have to ask him."

"He's not gunna." Baelfire chimed in as he glanced at his sister. "He never does."

"He could this year! If I asked!" Elsa insisted, shooting a look towards her older brother.

"Nuh uh. He won't. Dads too up tight."

"Baelfire! Come on, its entirely possible he'll dress up. You never know." Belle insisted, rubbing her sons shoulder and smiling a bit to him. "Lets focus on finding you two your costumes, huh? What do you two want to be for Halloween?" she asked.

Elsa shot her brother a look before she looked up to her mother. "I want to be the girl from Monster High...Draculaura."

"This is why I make fun of you." Baelfire muttered.

Glancing a look at her son Belle shook her head. "Bae lets not make fun of your sister okay?" she asked, looking at Elsa. "You can be whatever you'd like." she said with a small smile.

At that, Elsa smiled and nodded, walking off to the wall of costumes to find hers while Baelfire stayed back with his mother. "So...what is it you want to be?" Belle asked her son as she walked along the store, glancing at various different costumes at the same time wondering what she was going to be herself.

"I was thinking a knight or something cool like that. With a sword..." Baelfire said slowly as he glanced up, seeing the rows of boys costumes.

"Ah good choice. My brave knight. Come on I'm sure they have something." she suggested. Looking around until she saw an area for knight type costumes, motioning towards it. "I think you'll find it over there."

Though Baelfire didn't move straight away, he looked up at his mother. "What are you going to be mom?" he asked.

Thinking about it Belle shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was thinking something from a book, like _Alice in Wonderland_. Or maybe another story. I suppose I have to look.." she said, glancing towards the costumes for adults. "I'll be over there. Why don't you go find your costume and then find your sister? We still have to go to the grocery store after this and get home before your father gets home."

"Dad won't dress up ya know.."

"What makes you think that? He very well might..." Belle insisted.

But Baelfire shook his head. "Nope. He never has. We don't even hand out candy because everyones scared of our house. Dad will spend the night in the house while you take us trick or treating. You shouldn't get Elsa's hopes up."

Turning to look at her son Belle sighed. "I'm not. However there is always a chance..."

"She asks him every year mom..." he muttered, crossing his arms across his chest. "He won't do it. And if he does come with us people will just avoid us you know. People hate him."

"People don't _hate_ him. They misunderstand him. They only see the parts of him that is all business. They don't see the parts of him we do. The parts we see at home. He's not a bad man you know that..." she said, sighing and resting her hands on her sons shoulders, looking down at him. "Where is this coming from?"

"People talk." Bae said, locking eyes with his mother. "Friends. Their parents say dads a bad man. That he's evil and heartless."

Listening to her son Belle sighed, shaking her head. "What did your teacher Ms. Blanchard say about this? Did she hear this?"

Shrugging a bit before he answered, "Oh she hears. She doesn't care. Ms. Blanchard is too nice to speak bad about people but she definitely hears."

"Hm...I'll have to have a discussion with Ms. Blanchard then..."

"Come on mom don't. They're telling the truth."

"They're telling a false truth. Do you think I'd be with your father if he were heartless? He is a tough businessman but thats not all to him. Don't think that way about him okay? Now go pick your costume, do as I say." she said, letting him go and walking towards the adult costumes. Though she was worried, worried about the things her children were hearing about their father.

After browsing through the costumes for a bit Belle ended up finding a cute Belle costume from _Beauty and the Beast_ , thinking it'd be fitting given her name. Though the things her son had told her remained on her mind.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **The Next Afternoon**

True to her word Belle would have a discussion with Mary Margaret Blanchard, the young school teacher of Baelfire's class. So after she closed up the library she headed towards the school, knowing the kids had already been let out. She'd seen Elsa and Baelfire at the library and sent them to their fathers pawn shop down the street to spend the afternoon, stating that she had some errands to run.

Yes, errands. Like discussing with Baelfire's teacher the wrongness of allowing children to speak ill of his father to him. Belle usually liked everyone, but she had a fire within her that would not tolerate certain things. People of this town had criticized her for being with Marcus Gold, they had said some mean things. And frankly she could take it, though her children should not have to.

And that fire within her burned in her eyes as she parked her car and walked up to the school. Walking inside and towards Baelfire's classroom, knowing Mary Margaret was still there since she usually stayed late to set the classroom up for the next day.

Coming up to the door, Belle knocked on the door frame since the door was open before she entered, looking up.

"Oh! Belle! So good to see you. What can I do for you?" Mary Margaret said with a smile.

True, Mary Margaret had always been so sweet and nice, one of the few that was too nice to outwardly judge her for her choice in husbands. Though Mary Margaret had no room to judge, those who lived in glass houses should not throw stones, since she had been seeing a married man David Nolan off and on for several years now with his wife being none the wiser.

Oh what Belle would do to a woman who dared encroach upon her husband behind her back. Though that was a story for another day.

Walking into the classroom, Belle looked up at Mary Margaret, taking in a breath. "I have been hearing disturbing things from Baelfire that I'd like to discuss with you."

"You have? What sort of things?" Mary Margaret asked, showing a sense of concern. Mary Margaret was a good teacher, always concerned with her students, though not seemingly enough to stop the teasing chatter.

"About the things that are said about his father in this classroom. Now, Mary Margaret, I like you, we've always gotten along. You're the one person in this town that, to my knowledge, has not gossiped about Marcus and myself behind our backs. Though you do nothing to stop the children from bad mouthing him in front of his son? Do you think that is appropriate?"

After Belle spoke Mary Margaret almost looked like she had seen a ghost, the look on her face almost showing the guilt there.

"Oh...oh I'm so sorry Belle. But you know children...they really can be cruel. I've only heard some things, and its not like they do it in front of my face.." Mary began, her eyes darting away from Belle for a moment.

Belle nodded and sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Yes well, I'd appreciate it if you put a stop to it when you _do_ hear it. Baelfire says you hear the things they say and you just let it continue. It isn't a good environment. I don't expect you to do something about things that aren't done around you. But come on my children are in your care and I hate hearing these things. I do not want my kids to feel guilty for loving their father, like they shouldn't, all because of what someone says to them. Everyone in this town does not like Marcus, I get that, but its misguided."

"All due respect Mrs. Gold...your husband isn't the nicest man in town..." Mary Margaret muttered softly, glancing up at Belle.

"No he's not. He's a hard man to love and care for, but I do, and my children do. Just...please do as I ask. If you hear it stop it. Thats all I'm asking." Belle said, looking up at the other woman.

And Mary Margaret nodded. "I get it, I really do and I'll try my best Belle."

"Good. Thats all I really ask." Belle said as she stood up straight, smiling a bit. "Have a good day Mary Margaret. Thank you." she said before she started to walk out the door. She hoped the young teacher would do the right thing and put a stop to it, or at least attempt to. She knew there was no corralling children all of the time.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **Halloween**

"You sure you don't want to go?" Belle asked as she laced up her dress. She wore the blue dress from the peasant Belle. The dress came down just below her knees and was mostly blue with a white apron and then she wore a pair of regular black ballet flat shoes. Taking her hair, she started to braid it and tied it off with a blue ribbon, fixing her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Not this year." Marcus Gold said, looking up as he admired his wife getting dressed. "Though you are quite the beauty. Fitting."

Shooting a look at him Belle giggled, walking over and leaning to kiss him softly, resting her hands on his shoulders and sighing slowly. "You never come though..." she said, smoothing her fingers along his shoulders as she looked up at him. "I know Elsa would enjoy that you came...please Marcus? For me?"

He sighed, placing a kiss on her temple. "Dearest, do you really think that be best? You three are better off going without me." he said. He was no fool, he'd heard the things people said about him and he did not want his wife and children to suffer for their relation to him.

Pouting Belle nodded. "I do think that best. They're your _children_ after all. Don't you want to experience this? They'll only be young for so long you know. They grow up fast. For heavens sake look at Baelfire he's like a weed! Getting so big and he's only twelve.."

"That is true. However I still think it best I stay here. How far can a man with a limp walk? Hm? And what of the people of this town?"

"The people of this town can get over themselves. They shouldn't hate you simply because you're their landlord. And they surely shouldn't take it out on our children." she said, sighing and crossing her arms across her chest. "Baelfire had been hearing things you know. I talked to his teacher, Ms. Blanchard. She said she'd put a stop to it..."

Slowly Marcus rubbed up and down Belle's arms, shaking his head. "Do you truly believe her? Ms. Blanchard is nice enough..though, dearest, people in this town don't quite like me enough to care."

That didn't seem to satisfy Belle at all as she sighed and pouted a bit, looking up at him. "Yes but...but that isn't fair. They don't know you.." she said. Slowly resting her hands on his sides and stepping closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "We should move to another town if all these people want to do is talk about you behind your back. I don't get it, they make a deal with you and then talk bad about you when they do not hold up their end of the bargain? Simple, don't make deals you cannot keep." she said, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her and nodded. "If it were only that simple, love. People do desperate things in desperate times my dear. And some of those things include coming to the town monster himself for help."

"You are not the town monster!" Belle said with a sigh, shaking her head. "We will not have this argument right now. Come on, come trick or treating with us. Please? For me? For Bae and Elsa?" she asked, looking up at him and giving him the cutest look she could muster.

"You, my dear, are not playing fair.."

"All is fair in love and war."

Marcus chuckled and nodded. "Aye, that it is. Alright I'll go. Come on lets get going then before it gets too late." he said.

At his words she smiled happily, leaning up and kissing him slowly but surely before she leaned back. "Wonderful! You've made me so happy! Elsa will be ecstatic!" she said happily as she started to walk around him. Finishing putting the rest of her costume on before she started to walk out of their bedroom and down the stairs where the kids were already waiting.

As she descended the stairs she smiled at her two kids who waited in the living room. "Elsa! Bae! Guess what?" she asked.

They both looked up at her curiously. "What mommy?" Elsa asked.

But it was Marcus who spoke next as he came down the stairs. "I shall be coming along and joining in on the festivities tonight." he said as he got to the bottom of the stairs just next to his wife.

A smile spread out over Elsa's face as she sat up on her knees. "Really!?" she shouted, standing up and running around the couch. Run-hugging her father, she smiled as she looked up at him. "Yay! See Bae I told you!" she said, shooting a look to her brother.

But Baelfire watched them for a minute, not quite sure how to take it. "Okay.." he said almost warily as he watched them, coming up to the three of them slowly.

"Well kids, lets go okay? Come on Elsa, Bae, lets get your jackets on, its cold out." Belle insisted, taking each of their jackets out of the hall closet. Making sure each kid put theirs on before she put her own on. And when she glanced over Marcus was already shrugging on his coat and scarf since it was supposed to get quite chilly out tonight. And when her eyes met his she gave him a sweet smile, letting him know without words how happy he'd made her by agreeing to go out with them tonight.

Once everyone was ready to go the four of them left the salmon colored house they lived in, Marcus locking up the house behind him before walking with his family down the street. He'd never been trick or treating with the kids before, and he was actually looking forward to seeing his kids perform the act. He didn't grow up in America and thus the American traditions were a bit different than his.

As they walked, Marcus Gold held his wife's hand, watching from the sidewalk with Belle as Elsa and Baelfire ventured up to various houses to knock on the doors and recite 'trick or treat', in which they'd be given candy. Most of the people would only glance at Marcus himself, but with him staying back from their homes they seemed to be content with giving the children candy in their little Halloween pumpkin shaped baskets.

And after each house Elsa would run back, showing her father the new candy in her basket with a smile, and then walk close to his side opposite of Belle. She seemed so happy that he'd come along. And while Baelfire was happy, he was almost a teenager and thus far less clingy than Elsa.

About an hour into walking Elsa looked up at her father. "Daddy? Did you go trick or treating when you were a kid in Scotland?" she asked curiously.

"Sort of in a way. Halloween traditions in Scotland are similar than the ones here, but are a bit different."

"How were they different?" she asked.

"Well..." he began, thinking back on his childhood. "We did go trick or treating in a way. Though it was never costumes from a store, it was usually old clothes, and it was called guising. We'd disguise ourselves as evil spirits and go out door to door. Though in times past it wasn't like this, in times past children would have to recite a song, poem or joke before getting candy. I never did anything like that though. And we had parties. Kids would get together and dunk for apples, treacle scones and burn nuts."

Elsa's nose crinkled a little. "Whats...treacle scones? And why burn nuts?"

"Treackling scones is kind of like dunking for apples...but you have to take a bite out of a scone hanging from a rope instead. And burning nuts were only for couples. As I got older and boys got girlfriends you would each take a nut and toss it into an open fire. Supposingly if the nut quietly smoldered then the union would be a good one. If it hisses and crackles than it'd be bad." he explained quietly.

Though they got to the next house he smiled at his daughter. "Go on up. I'll answer your questions when you come back." he said, just knowing his little girl was full of questions.

As they watched the kids go up, Belle looked up at him and smiled. "Burning nuts huh? Should we burn some nuts?"

"Ah, I don't need a silly superstition to tell me our union is a good one dearest." he said, giving her a small smile.

Belle smiled back at him, leaning and kissing his cheek, brushing her nose against it lightly. "Quite right."

And just like that both kids were back and it was Baelfire instead who decided to join in. "Did you carve pumpkins too dad?" he asked, glancing at him.

"Yes we did. Though it used to be turnips that faces would be carved into. Many people had started using pumpkins by the time I was growing up, but there were still turnips. A lot of turnips. You see Halloween was a big thing in Scotland. Filled with castles and old scenery. All Hallows Eve, or Halloween, was thought to be a time where witches and warlocks could walk amongst the population and engage in evil, wicked things. One tradition I remember my mother doing before she passed was leaving an empty chair and a plate of food at the table. When I'd ask about it she'd say it was for the invisible guests roaming on All Hallows Eve.." he explained slowly.

Glancing at both children who seemed engrossed, he chuckled. "Bonfires were often lit to scare away ghosts and undead. The pumpkins and turnips are supposed to do the same. Keep the living safe from the dead and evil of the world. Halloween is a lot different here in America. In many countries it isn't practiced hardly at all anymore. Though in Scotland it was."

"Can we go there?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Where? Scotland?"

"Uh huh. I wanna see it. The castles and stuff. Please daddy?"

Marcus glanced up at Belle, seeing her shrug as if to say it was up to him, he sighed. "Perhaps one day when you're a bit older. I didn't grow up in the nicest of neighborhoods. Come on now, lets finish trick or treating shall we?" he asked.

"Okay!" Elsa said as they walked up to the next house.

They continued their march along the street, crossing the street and making their way back down towards their house when it was getting late. By the time Elsa was nearly asleep on her feet they finally walked back to their house and through the door. Belle was actually carrying Elsa's basket as Elsa walked next to her holding onto her as they walked. When Elsa had been smaller Belle had been able to carry her, but now with her being ten Elsa was getting entirely too big.

Walking through the door of their home, Belle sat the basket down on the entryway table and moved to take Elsa's coat off, smiling. "Come on sleepy head. Lets get you to bed. You too Bae, its late. You can check out your candy tomorrow."

"But mom-" he started.

"No buts, go on." she said, ushering Elsa towards the stairs. Glancing over at her husband slowly. "I'll meet you upstairs?" she asked.

"Of course." he said, leaning to kiss her cheek and looking down at Baelfire. "Come on son." he said as he started to walk upstairs as well with them.

They all walked upstairs, but Marcus followed his son towards his room to make sure he got ready for bed. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

Baelfire nodded as he walked into his bedroom and moved to sit on the bed, starting to take off his shoes and various items from his costume. "Yeah..." he said slowly. Glancing up at his father as he sat back a bit. "Thanks for coming..you usually don't. It...it made Elsa happy. And...and me too." he admitted slowly.

"It made me happy as well. I'm glad I came." Marcus said, moving to have a seat on his sons bed next to him, looking down at him. "I'm sorry I missed it before. I'd just assumed you were better off going with your mother..."

"Yeah well...I thought maybe so too. But...people are jerks anyway. I wouldn't care if nobody gave us candy. Its more important that you came then getting candy..." Baelfire insisted as he stood up to get his pajamas, starting to change into them.

His sons words made Marcus smile a bit as he watched him. "You'd be okay with not getting candy if I came?"

"Well...yeah." Baelfire said as he tossed his costume on the floor, pulling on his pajamas before looking back at his father. "I liked hearing about the stuff you did in Scotland when you were a kid. It was cooler than any amount of candy."

Slowly Marcus reached out, pulling Baelfire close and hugging him, kissing the side of his head. "Thank you son. I'm glad you had fun."

"I did." Baelfire said, leaning back to look at his father. "Elsa did too. I'd like to see it someday too. Where you were raised. I think it'd be cool."

With a smile Marcus nodded. "I'll discuss it with your mother then." he said as he stood up. "Now, into bed with you. It's past your bedtime." he said, reaching to pull back the covers so Baelfire could get in.

Once Baelfire was into bed, Marcus pulled the sheets to tuck him in. "Goodnight son. I love you."

"Love you too dad." Baelfire said back, making Marcus nod and smile.

And as Marcus walked out of his sons room he was still smiling. It always amazed him that he had a family that loved him the way his family did. His Belle had given him two children that loved him regardless on what anyone else said about him behind his back. He never thought he'd have a family like this and he loved his wife for giving it to him.

When he walked into his bedroom Belle was already there changing into her pajamas. Once she'd gotten her pajama shirt on, he slowly walked up behind her. Moving his good arm around her waist and pulling her back into his chest, leaning to kiss the side of her neck.

A smile moved over her lips as she looked back at him. "Well hello there. You seem in a good mood. Glad you went?"

"I am. My leg is killing me, but I am. I love you." he whispered as he kissed her ear.

"As I love you." she said, leaning back from him. "Come on, get changed and in bed, I'll massage your leg for you."

"Its no need.."

"I want to. Come on." she insisted, helping him pull his suit jacket off and putting it into the laundry hamper. Walking to get his pajamas, she set them out for him as she moved to get into bed.

"They loved that you came you know..." she said as she sat in bed, taking her hand cream and starting to rub it into her hands, looking up at him as he changed.

"Indeed. And I enjoyed coming."

"Not what you thought it'd be, huh? People were rather civil I think."

"They were. Good thing. Though Bae told me he wouldn't have minded if he didn't get candy so long as I came..." he said slowly with a smile as he pulled on his pajamas.

"See! The kids loved you coming. You underestimate how much they love you. Elsa just adores you I know." Belle said, shifting in bed as Marcus took his spot next to her. She shifted so she sat at his leg, pulling his pant leg up on his injured knee and taking some cream into her hands. Slowly beginning to rub it into his leg, looking up at him with a smile. "You going to come next year too?"

"I just might..." he said as he sat back, closing his eyes halfway and letting out a slow sigh.

"Good. We wouldn't have it any other way."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Ta-Da! Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd done a lot of research into Scottish Halloween and the likes.

Let me know what you think! As always read & review would be nice! :-D.


End file.
